


What Are The Odds?

by endlessfandoms



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Happy Jesse Pinkman, JPPS, Jesse Pinkman Protection Squad, M/M, Soulmate AU, bisexual Jesse Pinkman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms
Summary: + based on the song 'Walk You Home' by Sir Chloe+  soulmate AU (handwriting is the same as each other)
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Original Male Character(s), Jesse Pinkman/Reader, Jesse Pinkman/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	What Are The Odds?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spooli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooli/gifts).



> ~ = lyrics

~ Faded lips, red  
Down your chin bled when you watched him go ~

(you) 

you hadn't intended to start a bar fight, it just kind of happened. someone pissed you off, so naturally, you defended yourself. however, as anyone would, the guy got offended and threw the first punch. eventually, someone pulled him off of you, but you were kicked out, not him which only pissed you off more. you'd tried to wipe off the blood, but you had a split lip, making the dried blood more painful to just try and peel off, so you left it. you'd get it cleaned up after you got home.

~ Swear he saw you  
In the crowd and didn't say hello~ 

(you)

'there's that guy again...' you think to yourself, your mood perking up slightly. it was one of the few things that made your day slightly better; seeing the mid-20s adult making his way through the packed streets and sidewalks. you had a feeling that, at the least, he liked seeing you too. he always gave you a small smile as you passed each other, your cheeks flushing a light pink when you'd see his lips curl up. sometimes you'd even wave at each other, but that was rarer than the kind smiles. this time, however, you were looking for him, lips still bloody, and you would've put cash money down that he'd looked at you, but before you knew it, he'd disappeared just as quickly.

~ Just a pretty girl with a shot glass  
In your Sunday dress and coat  
I find you in the bathroom like that  
Help you up and say hello ~

(Jesse) 

finally shoving the door open, i step into the rather empty bar and take a seat at the counter. today was shitty and stupid... 'but at least you saw him today' i reminded myself. i smiled to myself and mutter a thanks to the bartender. they knew my orders off by heart; every day was different. not that i came here every day, but every day had its own drink. back to him. he was different, i could tell. walking by him every day may not seem like a lot to some people, but if you know where to look and what to look for, you know how to figure people out. i knew he was different... he had to be. i sat there for a good half hour before deciding it was best to take a piss (or rather give one) since the subway home would be too long. sighing, i push the door open and see him. my heart starts pounding and i briefly consider the alcohol, but know i would just be lying to myself- i feel this way every time i see him. he makes my heart screw up and my hands sweaty with nerves. attractive, i know. he looks like he could use some help... he was leaned up against a toilet stall wall, a shot glass of something gripped in his fingers. he was dressed in a slightly unbuttoned-button-down shirt and black jeans... he was, for a lack of a better word, hot. i force myself to walk over to his side and he looks up at me, my cheeks automatically breaking out into an uncontrollable grin, "need some help there?" i hold my hand out to him, watching him look to it before taking it slowly. it had a tenderness i wasn't expecting, not that i was complaining, but... i couldn't help imagining what it would be like to hold it for hours. i pull him to his feet only for him to lean against me, head on my shoulder, "th-thank you... i'm so drunk... c-can ya help me out a bit wit' that?" i chuckle a bit, but nod anyway, "yeah, let's get you home."

~ I've been around the block, and I see you cry a lot  
Can I walk you home? ~ 

(you) 

a week later was when you saw him again. you look for him in hopes he would show his angelically beautiful face yet again. he did, but his eyes were red and he looked upset. you wished you could stop him to ask what was wrong, but he was on the other side of the street and you didn't dare try crossing it during the busiest time of the day. you'd have to try and catch him the next time you saw him...

~ I've been around the block, and I see you cry a lot  
Can I walk you home? ~ 

(Jesse) 

i felt bad for ignoring him that day, but i really couldn't handle anything else that day. today would be different. we'd see each other and smile, like usual, then maybe someday i'll have the guts to ask him ou- "god, i'm- so sorry, i'm such an idiot-" it was him. "hey, no problem, i wasn't paying attention anyway." i look down at him, then frown. he looked like he'd just been crying, dried tears streaked down his cheeks and hair slightly messy, "c-can i hug you? i just... haven't got anyone and you're the only good thing my life right now..." i don't even reply, just wrap my arms around him in what i hoped was a comforting way. apparently, it was because he hugged back tightly and i felt him shaking a little, so i rub his back slowly, glaring at anyone who gave us a strange look, "sorry if this is too forward, but do you wanna go to my place?" my heart pounded as i spoke quietly, "i'd like to spend some time with you, if you'd like." he's silent for a moment, making me think i pushed it too far, but then he nods, "yeah, i'd like that a lot."

~ Don't know your name yet  
But your head's still resting on my arm  
Subway fly by  
On the green line no one does you harm ~

(Jesse)

the subway home was quiet between us, but it was comfortable. he held onto my jacket and leaned his head on my shoulder, but at that moment, i could've died the happiest man ever. people, for the most part, ignored us, and the occasional passerby would give him a strange look, but he was leaned into me the whole way there so the chances of him noticing them were little to none. once we got off the train, he found comfort in just gripping a corner of my jacket sleeve as we walked just a couple more minutes to my place. after i close the door behind me, i watch him look around and i smile to myself, "make yourself at home." i put my keys away next to the door and sit on one end of the couch, patting the seat next to me. he seems slightly hesitant, but takes the spot anyway, fiddling with his hands almost nervously, "my name is Jesse." he looks over at me and nods, smiling a bit, "it's nice to meet you, Jesse, i'm (y/n)." my cheeks turn pink, 'him saying my name is so nice-' he turns to face me in his spot, "so tell me a bit about yourself, Jesse."

~ Just a pretty girl with a shot glass  
In your mother's borrowed shoes  
I find you in the bathroom like that  
So what else you got to lose? ~

(Jesse)

we'd been talking for what seemed like hours about anything and everything when he excused himself to use the bathroom. once i heard the door close, i let a breath out like i'd been holding it. he was everything. it sounded ridiculous since we barely knew each other, but i couldn't help wanting him to want me too. i knew his favourite food, music, animal, colour... the basics, but i wanted to know more. i waited a couple more minutes, but once five minutes had passed that he'd left, i stood to make sure he was alright. i knock on the bathroom door lightly, "hey, are you alright?" ten seconds later, he opens the door and i go to back away, but he hugs me around the waist, "i'm sorry, but i just... feel like there's something between us..." my heart drops, expecting the worst, "what do you mean?" i try to keep my voice from shaking, but he must've noticed my unease because before i knew it, he had leaned up and kissed me. my eyes close as my hand cups his cheek and i kiss him back, my heart unsure whether to stop beating or beat unnecessarily hard, so it did a combination of both. his arms wrapped around my neck and i pulled him closer, my other hand resting on his back. being human, though, the kiss was ended due to lack of air; it didn't really apply to me since my breath was taken away each time i saw him, "that was..." i open my eyes to find he was already watching me with red cheeks, "wow..." he breathed out, his eyes sending chills down my spine, "can i kiss you again?" i ask stupidly, brain still trying to catch up to what the hell just happened. he nods and grins before practically tackling me in another passionate kiss, and my breath was taken away yet again.

~ I've been around the block, and I see you cry a lot  
Can I walk you home?  
I've been around the block, and I see you cry a lot  
Can I walk you home? ~

(you) 

a knock on the door made us both jump, but he got up anyway. it was late and after your embarrassingly long kissing session, he was happy to let you stay at his place for the night. he'd gotten pizza ordered since it was, "the one day he didn't have any food in the house," but you were perfectly happy with whatever. he signs for it and thanks the delivery person before shutting the door and sitting back down next to you. he'd agreed to watch one of your favourite tv shows with you, so you two watched that and ate actually pretty decent food that night. as much as you guys wanted to hang out and such, you both agreed to wait a couple weeks at the least before you shared beds and get used to the newfound feelings of being together. you couldn't've been happier with anyone else- he just felt right and you couldn't really explain why. being with him just made you happy. he felt the same and you knew because he'd tell you, sometimes directly and sometimes indirectly. if it wasn't him saying something like "i'm happy to see you today," or "as long as you're happy, i am too," then you'd see his eyes light up when you talked about something you were passionate about or he'd make your favourite food, but way fancy- he'd dim the kitchen lights and light a couple candles before you came over to his place. he made you feel like the most special guy in the world. it was almost too perfect... which what made you think long and hard about what could be making this relationship so incredible. you'd started writing a pros and cons list of dating Jesse, but the cons were just normal things like "sometimes he needs a shower" or "he leaves his laundry on the floor" but other than that, there really wasn't anything 'wrong' per se with the relationship. finally, you consult the internet with "why is my relationship so perfect" and you read around for a while before coming across a site explaining something called a soulmate. apparently, there was a long-time theory that soulmates have the same handwriting, and no one has ever found solid evidence that it was a real thing, but you were determined to test your theory.

~ I've been around the block, and I see you cry a lot  
Can I walk you home?  
I've been around the block, and I see you cry a lot  
Can I walk you home? ~

(Jesse)

i open the door and immediately smile brightly, "hey, babe, how was the train?" he returns the smile and leans up to kiss my cheek, "kinda busy, but when isn't it?" i agree and step aside to let him in. he sits in his usual spot on the couch and pulls a notebook and pen out of his backpack, "i did a bit of research over the weekend and i wanna test something out, is that alright?" i sit next to him and nod, "yeah, of course, what's up?" i watch him open the book to an empty page and pass me the pen, "write something down. anything at all, it doesn't matter, just make sure to write it how you would normally write." i was slightly taken aback by the request but do it anyway. i was interested to see where this went. i write, 'something about anything' because it was the first thing that came to mind. it seemed to be good enough because he nodded and took the pen back from me, then wrote the same thing i wrote on the next line down, "so what's this supposed to show?" i ask, leaning back against the back of the couch to watch him puzzle it out. he stares at the writing for a minute before picking the notebook up to look at it closer, but he looked like he saw a ghost, "write something else down." he gave me a strange look but i did it anyway. i wrote what he'd just said down on the page and he does the same before it clicked in my head, "my dad told me something like this when i was young... if someone has a soulmate, they'll share the same handwriting, right?" he doesn't answer me, just stares at the paper, stunned. i touch his knee lightly, "hey, this is good, isn't it?" he nods slowly, finally looking at me, "this is- well, it's extraordinary- do you know what the odds of soulmates actually finding each other AND for them to actually get together are?" he asks incredulously, and i just shake my head, not having the faintest idea, "it's said only every three years, five people find their soulmate, plus then by the time they find them, the other person has already married the other person. realistically, we're one of those rare couples that are actually 'destined' to be together." when he said it like that, i suddenly understood why he was so surprised by it, "oh-" i feel my cheeks tinge pink as i think about the fact that we are meant to be... all those days that we'd see each other on the street but never said anything... they were leading up to this exact moment, "oh... so you mean..." i feel his hand hold onto mine which was still on his knee, "so i mean, we're really fuckin' lucky." i grin, the realization finally taking full effect over me, "can i kiss you?" he just snickers and nods, "unless i say it's not okay, you can kiss me whenever the hell you want." i take him up on it and lean into him, kissing him again and again.

~ I've been around the block, and I see you cry a lot  
Can I walk you home?  
I've been around the block, and I see you cry a lot  
Can I walk you home? ~

**Author's Note:**

> consider buying me a coffee! it'll help me keep writing what i love :,)  
> https://ko-fi.com/samw02


End file.
